I'll always be right besides you
by simplymehbby
Summary: He says he likes me but he doesn't show it. He says he wants to be with me but he never wants to hangout. How am i suppose to believe what he says if he doesnt even prove it to me.


Is it possible to like someone so much, that no matter what they do, you can never hate them? How is that even possible? Someone's faults are suppose to make you utterly hate them, but then why don't I? He's cold, he's heartless, he doesn't care about anyone or anything, and the one thing he does care about is the most idiotic thing in the world. He says he likes me, but he's always being so mean. He says he wants to be with me, but he never wants to hang out. He says I'm pretty, but he barely looks my way. He's says he cares, but he always ignores me. How am I suppose to believe what he says, if he doesn't prove it to me. Everyone tells me that "he's having his cake and eating it too" but in this scenario, he has his cake and all I want is for him to merely take a tiny bite, but he practically stuffs it in the back of his refrigerator behind everything else. I just want the pain to go away, but I feel like if I say that it's over, it'll only get worst.

I sat in my room sulking the entire day. I made myself a batch of chocolate chip cookies to make me feel better, but I didn't even touch it. Just looking at it makes me think about the first time I met him and how I felt. He was as cold ever, but at least then he cared.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, I made some cookies for everyone on the team. Do you want some?" I asked smiling happily at the boy in front of me._

"_I don't like sweets" he responded._

"_Well I don't like seafood, but I still eat tuna" I responded bringing the plate closer to him. I was trying to lighten up his mood but I guess it didn't work._

"_I made especially for you Sasuke. It'd mean a lot to me, if you merely take it" I said putting the plate down in front of him._

_I went back to my seat to pick up my bag before I left and as I turned around I saw Sasuke walk out of class. I smiled as I looked at the empty plate on his table. _

_End of flashback_

It meant a lot to me then, and since then, I felt like I meant a lot to him. But he's still as bitter and rude as he first was. I went downstairs to put the plate of cookies in a jar for later. Maybe he'd like one when he got home. I put the three cookies in the cookie jar and I heard the door open and he walked in.

"Hey" I said forcing a warm smile across my cheerless face.

"If your not going to eat the cookies, there's no use in making some everyday" he said coldly walking by me.

"It's not like I'm going to eat them" he said before heading into his room.

My face sadden as he walked by me without even a single glance. He was always like that. Careless about my feelings. If he didn't want to be with me, why didn't he just put me out of my misery? Why does he keep me around if he doesn't even care? I took the rice balls fresh out of the oven, and cut some sliced tomatoes and put it on the side of the counter table knowing that he'd eat it since he was out the entire day. He walked back downstairs and headed to the counter and poured himself a pot of chai tea. He picked up the plate and headed to the table to eat in peace. I didn't want to bother him so I just wanted to quickly cut the rest of the tomatoes for him and go back upstairs to sulk on my bed some more. As I was cutting, I was busy slicing to quickly that I ended up cutting my finger. It wasn't even like a little cut like you'd get during a spar, it was like a real deep cut that burned deeply.

"Ahh" I said trying not to bug Sasuke with it. I knew he probably just thought I was being a big baby crying over a mere cut, but it serious hurt.

"Let me see it" he said grabbing my finger and observing the cut.

"Just wash it out, don't act so helpless next time Serena" he coldly said still holding onto my finger.

"I didn't ask for your help in the first place" I coldly replied and snatched my finger from his grasp and ran upstairs to the bathroom to wash out my cut.

I put a bandage on it and broke down crying. He's always doing this to me. Who told him to help anyways? I was only showing that it hurt, that it cut deep inside me and it pained me, and he didn't care. Usual Uchiha though can't expect anything to happen over night, or even over years.

"Why are you crying?" he said walking into the bathroom.

"Why do you care?" I replied.

"Because I need to use it" he responded causing me to roll my eyes and walk right by him.

"figures" I muttered and walked into my room and slammed the door shut.

"He acts like he cares, but then right after, he always just ruins everything. It's like its impossible for him to act remotely like he actually cares" I muttered to myself.

But then it hit me. Maybe that was it. Maybe he was just unable to admit his feelings. He lost his family and been use to not having people in his life, so I should be the understanding one here. I have tons of friends and people who I love and care about and those that love and care about me. I consider the whole village my family, and I guess it's hard for him to show that affectionate side. Maybe instead of sulking around and wondering why I'm even here, staying besides him, I should take action.

The next morning as I woke up early I cooked breakfast. I usually just set aside some rice for Sasuke to eat with vegetables and head to class early, but today maybe I should start making an effort again.

"Morning Sasuke" I said warmly smiling at him as he got downstairs.

"What are you doing here?" he asked pouring himself some Chai tea.

"Well I thought we should walk to school together today" I replied handing him a plate of rice and a dish of cooked vegetables and fish.

"Why?" he asked still not looking at me.

"I just think we should. Is that okay?" I replied smiling.

"Whatever" he said and ate his breakfast.

We exited the house together, it was weird but I liked it. I remember when we use to walk to school together, but I guess after a while of feeling neglected I just assumed he didn't want me around. He didn't look at me, and if I didn't know any better, I would have thought he forgot I was right besides him. I tried making small conversation with him but he wouldn't really talk back. Besides from his usual 'hn' and one word answers, he didn't even try. I was getting a little irritated, but I had to stick it out for him. I wanted to let him know that I cared and that no matter what, I would, but it was really hard when he wasn't even trying to make me feel welcomed.

"Sasuke, hi!" I heard a loud and obnoxious Sakura yell from a far.

"Kill me now" I muttered rolling my eyes on her.

"Sasuke, hey! And oh hi Serena" Sakura said obviously changing her greeting tone once she saw I was with him.

"Sasuke hey there! Oh, hey Serena" Ino then said pouncing on Sasuke the same way Sakura was.

Does no one see that his girlfriend is right next to him. It's like they don't even care that Sasuke and I are a couple. We are still together either he shows it or not. Sasuke merely glared at them and walked into the classroom as I followed from behind. I didn't like the fact that he was walking in front of me now, it kind of illustrated to everyone else that I was a mere follower to him, like a fan girl, but I wasn't anything remotely close to that. Even when I first met Sasuke, I instantly knew he was the one for me, but I wasn't going to show it because I was anything but a crazy fan girl. I wanted to do anything I could to show him that we're meant to be together, and the day he asked me to be his girlfriend was the happiness day of my life, but it seems since then, I never had that excitement and happiness again.

"Serena, hey" Naruto said waving happily at me from his seat.

"Hey Naruto" I said smiling walking over to him and seeing Sasuke walk to his seat and merely look emotionless at the window.

"You and Sasuke still together?" he asked looking towards Sasuke.

"Yea, why wouldn't we be?" I asked wondrously.

"Because he's a complete jackass to you" Shikamaru now said turning his back away from me.

"Yeah, I have to agree with him there Serena. Sasuke's a complete jerk, either you see it or not" Naruto replied.

"He's not a jackass and he's not a jerk. He's just a troubled guy that needs someone there for him" I replied defensively.

"Why do stick up for him Serena? I can see it in your eyes that he's hurting you right now" Naruto said sadly looking at me.

"Because. He's the one Naruto" I said causing them to look shocked at me.

"Remember when we first met Naruto and I told you guys that my only dream was to find something special in me" I said now looking at Sasuke.

"Well, I found it. I realized that I have the ability to change him, I'm capable of breaking that wall he has because I've done it before. I can't give up on him, because when you find something or someone that special you can't let it go, because then your selfish" I said to them.

"We know you love him Serena, and I know that if anyone could get into that rock he calls a heart, it'll be you. Just be careful" Naruto replies and smiles at me. I nod and walk towards Sasuke's empty seat which was preoccupied by hundreds of girls fighting for that one seat.

I ended up pushing out all the girls and sat down on that empty seat besides him causing all the girls to go on a huge rampage.

"That was my seat" Ino said angrily.

"Why do you get to sit there Serena?" Sakura asked angrily and extremely snobby.

I was about to retort to her and tell her to screw off until I heard Sasuke speak. It wasn't even like an insult or a complete burn to them all, it was the first time I heard him actually say something that meant something to me.

"Because she's the only one I want beside me" he said. Every girl left shocked to the empty seats around the class and I sat there in shock myself.

"Thanks" I said and gave him a smile which I presumed he didn't even care about, but he did and he responded with the one thing I knew was only for me. He smiled back with that gorgeous grin and looked back at the window.

Sasuke may be a jerk, and everything else Naruto and Shikamaru would call him. But if you say he doesn't care about me, your completely wrong. Because behind his rudeness towards me, and his ignorance, I'm 'the only one' he wants besides him.


End file.
